


The Key

by JantoJones



Series: Stand-alone  (The 1st 100) [33]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Napoleon to take over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin were downcast when they entered the office belonging to the Number 1 Section 1. Until a few days ago it had been the domain of Alexander Waverly, and it was where he'd died. His assistant, Lisa Rogers, had found him and thought him asleep, only to discover the worst had finally happened. Everyone at the memorial service said it was how he would have wanted to go.

Illya poured them both a drink and they clinked glasses together in a silent toast to the Old Man. As they drank, the door opened and Lisa came in carrying a small envelope. The mascara which had run down her cheeks at the memorial was still there. She had barely stopped crying since Mr Waverly's death, but refused to take any personal time; carrying on was something he would have admired. She handed the envelope to Napoleon. A few months previously, Mr Waverly had entrusted the envelope to Miss Rogers, instructing her to hand it to Mr Solo immediately after his memorial service. Napoleon thanked her with a kiss to the cheek before opening the envelope. Inside, he found a key and a handwritten note. He read it out loud.

_Mr Solo,_

_Napoleon,_

_Given that you are reading this, I must assume that I have finally left this mortal coil. U.N.C.L.E. is now in your, more than capable, hands, along with the safety of the world. It is an ominous and onerous task, but you are ready. I have no doubt that Mr Kuryakin is with you as you read this, and will remain at your side as you settle in and beyond. Whilst I have every faith in you to discharge your duty well, you will probably have to prove yourself. You are going to need to surround yourself with trusted allies, and I know that Mr Kuryakin is first amongst them. He will make an excellent CEA._

_You are no doubt wondering about the key. Miss Rogers will show you a hidden safe which can be opened with this key.Within, you will find something which will make your transition period much easier. Good luck and farewell Napoleon._

_Alexander Waverly_

When he'd finished reading, Lisa pressed a concealed button on the wall, and a picture slid away; uncovering a safe. Hesitating slightly, Napoleon slid the key into the lock and turned the tumblers. Opening the door, he found a pile of files. He looked questioningly at Lisa who simply smiled. Solo pulled the files and a quickly glanced through a couple of them.

"It's blackmail material," he told Illya, who raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Well, blackmail isn't strictly true. These files contain embarrassing and potentially devastating information about many friendly world and military leaders. No wonder he was always so confident before negotiations."

"He was a master manipulator. You have some very big shoes to fill my friend," Illya stated. "But Mr Waverly has left you what you need to fill them."

"I also have another weapon in my arsenal?"

"Which is?"

"You of course," Napoleon replied, with a broad smile. "I'm not going to get far without a good CEA at my side."

"I don't know if I want to be CEA," Illya said sadly. "I'm not sure I want to go into the field without you at my back."

"Illya, I need you as my second in command. You'll be pulled from the field in a year anyway, and there's nothing to say that the CEA has to be a field agent. What do you say?"

"I say, Waverly probably planned it this way from the beginning, so who am I to argue?"

Miss Rogers poured out three more drinks and they once again toasted the wily Old Man.


End file.
